


Home is Where You Put Your Feet Up

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Socks, Top Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	Home is Where You Put Your Feet Up

Jon was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. It was already a little bit after 7 pm, which meant one thing: Robb was home.

He quickly peeked out into the hallway, catching a glimpse of his redheaded boyfriend hanging up his coat. Jon could tell he was tired, and made his way to give Robb a quick welcome-home kiss.

“Hi hon,” Jon said, “how was work?”

Robb groaned a little, letting Jon know all he needed.

“I’d rather not talk about it right now,” Robb said, before moving into the living room and plopping down onto the reclining chair. Jon had to smile to himself a little. Robb was always a bit of a drama queen after he came home from work.

That being said, Robb was the most handsome drama queen that could exist. Jon admired his boyfriend, who was stretching out his long legs on their leather chair and crossed his arms behind his head. He was a tall man, with a slender waist and buff chest with the biceps to match. Especially in his work suit (a blue button down, well-fitted slacks, and a slim tie to top it off), Jon found much to admire in him. He loved that Robb was considerably taller out of the two of them—loved his well-groomed beard, his auburn hair, the blue eyes. In fact, it made Jon a bit hard watching Robb’s tall frame lean back against the chair with his legs spread out wide.

Robb wasn’t oblivious to it either. With a slight smirk, he said, “why don’t you come over here, babe.”

Jon’s cock twitched in his pants. He sauntered over to his boyfriend, blushing a little at how forward Robb was being.

“I’ve been standing in the office all day,” Robb practically groaned, “why don’t you rub my feet a bit?”

Jon was puzzled. It certainly was an odd request, but he wasn’t about to disobey Robb. Rather, he knelt down in front of him, his eyes trailing down Robb’s impossibly long legs all the way down to his polished leather shoes. Jon didn’t even realize that Robb never took his shoes off. They were well-made, glossed in a black shine and pretty stylish. Jon never appreciated Robb’s footwear until now, and his body certainly reacted positively to it. He could feel his heart pound in his chest as he gently grabbed Robb’s right ankle and lifted his foot to examine it more closely. Robb wore size fifteens, and had silken blue socks underneath. When he flexed his foot, rolling his ankle in a small circle, Jon’s cock soared in his tight jeans.

“Take my shoe off,” Robb said. He leaned back further in the chair, giving Jon a rather smug look. There was always a bit of a dominance streak in Robb, but they had never taken something this far. And so far, both were clearing enjoying it.

Jon, with delicate fingers, slowly untied the laces on Robb’s shoe, before sliding his heel out of it. He put the shoe aside, admiring in awe Robb’s rather large foot. He gingerly stroked along the bottom of Robb’s sock, feeling the warm flesh beneath his fingertips. When Robb flexed his toes, and pushed his foot further into his boyfriend’s hands, Jon could barely suppress a moan.

“That’s right, baby,” Robb cooed, “now just massage it gently.”

Jon’s mouth went dry, but he did as he was told and began kneading his fingers into Robb’s foot. He couldn’t believe how small it made his hands look. He massaged his thumbs into the arch of the foot, working his way up to the toes and back down to the sole. Robb sighed and let his head fall back against the chair, letting Jon worship his body. His boyfriend’s tiny hands did wonders for his sore feet, and he continued to watch as Jon got to work.

After a while, Robb slid the shoe off of his other foot and offered that to Jon to massage as well. Both of his legs together were wider than Jon’s slim frame, and the balls of his feet pressed against Jon’s shoulders.

Jon looked up from the blue socks at last, locking eyes with his boyfriend. Robb’s cock throbbed violently in his slacks, with his large erection straining against the zipper .Jon saw it all, and reached down towards his own pants and started to unbutton his jeans. But Robb wasn’t having it.

“I didn’t say you could stop, Jon,” Robb ordered. He lightly flicked his foot against Jon’s cheek for disobeying him, and settled back down into his seat only when his boyfriend’s hands were back on his feet.

“That’s right, babe”, Robb groaned, “don’t worry, you’ll get it soon.” He then trailed his feet up and down Jon’s neck, admiring the slender throat beneath his soles. Jon shut his eyes, and unknowingly let his jaw slack open as he felt the warmth from Robb’s feet envelop his torso. When Robb saw Jon’s cherry-red lips part ever so slightly, he had a better idea.

“You’re so beautiful, Jon. Why don’t you open that mouth for me? Just a little wider.” Jon obeyed instantly, rounding out his plump mouth into a perfect O.

“Yes, that’s lovely,” Robb moaned, and then worked his foot up towards Jon’s face. When the tip of his toe touched the edge of the red lips, Jon let out a long moan. He grabbed Robb’s foot with both of his hands, barely getting them to wrap around the arch, and gingerly kissed the socked skin. Robb let out a deep sigh, allowing Jon to kiss and rub his face around his foot, while he put his other ankle up over Jon’s shoulder, effectively making him his footstool.

Jon’s arousal was starting to become painful. His cock was straining against his jeans and leaking through the dark fabric. But he didn’t touch himself at all. He kept both hands completely wrapped around Robb’s foot. He tried working more of Robb into his mouth, his red lips stretching around the blue fabric. But his mouth was much too small to get past the ball of Robb’s foot, and Jon nearly gagged around him.

Robb could tell Jon was getting incredibly wound up from the lack of stimulation. Robb himself was starting to get impatient, and longed to have Jon’s delicate lips around his cock. His balls ached at the idea, and he quickly undid his belt and starting freeing his erection from the confines of his pants. He took his foot out of Jon’s mouth, immediately missing the contact, but wasted no time in pulling his pants and underwear down from his waist. Robb put both of his feet back on the ground in front of Jon.

“Here, baby, take my socks off for me. Kiss my feet while I stroke my cock,” he breathed. Jon immediately got down on his palms and stretched out completely on the floor. He gently rolled the socks off of Robb’s ankles and shed them away from his feet. Then, Jon held the back of Robb’s ankles and brought them to his face and messily worked his lips over the tops of his feet. Robb moaned again as he felt Jon’s lips against his bare feet, and jerked himself off with a loose grip. He didn’t want to cum yet, and squeezed the root of his dick just to relieve some of the pressure.

Robb let Jon caress his feet for a few more minutes, feeling absolutely like a king, before losing his patience entirely. His cock was burning to get down into Jon’s throat, and precum poured from the tip.

“That’s a good boy, come up here,” Robb ordered, gently cupping Jon’s face with his large palm and dragging his head up to his crotch, “I want you to suck my cock now.”

Jon’s face was completely flushed with excitement and embarrassment. His lips were throbbing and his cock felt like it was going to burst out from his pants. And yet, he still didn’t touch himself. He kept his arms at his sides while Robb started to rub the tip of his dick against Jon’s mouth.

Robb’s member was huge. The head was glistening red underneath his foreskin, and the veins throbbed in his hand as he dragged it against Jon’s lips. The trimmed bush of auburn hair at the root led to his massive balls that hung between his thighs, filling with cum to release into Jon.

“Open up, babe” Robb cooed. Jon eagerly opened his lips, inviting the swollen head of Robb’s cock into his mouth.

The friction immediately made Robb moan with excitement. He wrapped both of his hands into Jon’s messy hair, and held him between his long legs and his bare feet. Jon got to work, and started to suck slowly on Robb’s tip. His tongue darted against the slit of the penis, and it made Robb jerk further into the welcoming mouth.

“Ahh, baby just like that. Suck my cock,” Robb choked out. He was always talkative in bed, and kept egging Jon on with his filthy words.

Jon bobbed his head back and forth, with Robb’s hands never letting his mouth off of his cock. He wrapped his lips over his teeth, and felt the pulsating flesh work its way farther down into him. Robb’s cock was rather long as well, and Jon felt the tip of it brush against the back of his throat. He kept going however, and let Robb use him however he wished.

Robb started panting out loudly, and as his patience wore thin, started driving his cock deeper into Jon. Jon’s head was about half way onto his cock, before Robb pushed him down further onto it, driving his face more into his crotch. Jon gagged slightly, but kept up. Robb’s cock finally broke past the entrance to Jon’s throat, and he sank all the way down to the hilt.

“Ah fuck!” Robb yelled, keeping Jon firmly lodged onto his dick. He reached down with one of his hands to squeeze Jon’s throat, feeling his shaft bulge out from the girth. The motion caused Jon to swallow around his dick, working it deeper still into him. He started sputtering slightly from the strain, but never once did Jon move away from Robb’s crotch.

“Yeah, baby, don’t stop,” Robb grunted. He started thrusting his hips up into Jon’s face, with his balls slapping gently against his chin. Jon, without much choice, kept still and tried to keep swallowing around Robb’s prick.

Robb was impressed with how deeply Jon could take his cock, and put his bare foot up against the front of Jon’s pants. Jon felt the friction immediately, and started humping against Robb’s foot, moaning around the cock lodged in his throat.

The vibrations from Jon’s moans brought Robb dangerously close to his orgasm. He could feel his cum welling up in his balls, getting ready to shoot down inside his boyfriend. He kept his foot flexed against Jon’s cock, letting him rub against it more and more quickly as his orgasm approached as well.

“I’m about to cum,” Robb nearly whispered, “get ready to swallow it down, babe.”

With both hands now firmly at the back of Jon’s skull, Robb rocked his hips a few more times against his boyfriend’s face. At last, he held there, feeling his aching balls swell up and start churning.

“Ahh yeah, babe, here it comes!” Robb growled as his balls contracted. His cock started spurting his cum deep down in Jon’s throat. He groaned like a beast, feeling his cream shoot straight down into Jon’s stomach. Jon had to grab the backs of Robb’s knees just to hold on, as his throat was invaded by endless ropes of cum. He swallowed desperately around the bulging shaft, feeling it pulsate against his throat and his lips. At the same time, Jon bucked up one last time against Robb’s foot, feeling his own balls contract and start shooting semen. His cock leapt in his jeans, with his cum staining the dark fabric and running down his thigh.

At last, Robb’s cock stopped spurting, and Jon swallowed down the last of his cum. His stomach felt full from the onslaught, and his throat and lips were swollen and bruised. Robb finally let go of the back of his head and let his cock plop out of Jon’s well-used mouth.

Jon crumpled to the floor, completely exhausted from his own orgasm. His face lay right beside Robb’s enormous foot, and he gently stoked the top of it with his fingertips.

After minutes of heavy breathing, Robb at least found the energy to speak again. He stroked Jon’s cheek with his other foot, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“So, when’s round two?”


End file.
